Bittersweet
by Gypsy08
Summary: Every moment they had with him was joy, laughter, and love. Every moment he had with them was bittersweet, amusement, and love. LizXKidXPatti A darker side to their love and an epiphany on my part how Kid would react with his love. Rated T because it's a bilaterally symmetrical letter.


I do not own Soul Eater.

XXXX

Kid watched, from a safe distance, as Liz and Patti danced in the rain. He walked a little closer to see them better, but still he remained inside the house. He half heartedly smiled as Patti smiled a genuine smile and Liz laughed. He loved when his partners were happy. It was all he could wish for and more.

Oh, Lord Death, how he hated when they were sad. He always found a way to figure that it was his fault that they were sad. So, sometimes, on very rare occasions, he hugs them both close to him and whispers to them how perfectly symmetrical they are in their own ways. The girls knew it was his way of saying he loved them and demanded that they stopped crying…please.

"Love is the problem." Kid whispered more to himself as Patti jumped on Liz's back, "To care for you two, to love, and have you here is so bitter sweet."

The two girls spun around in pure bliss. He leaned against the wall and turned away from them. Sometimes watching them was far too much for him. He would think how happy he could be if he just confessed and they accepted his feelings…but later there would be a big price. He was after all a Grim Reaper.

He was death, he was life, and he was almost immortal. They, however, were not. They would die just like his mother had. Perhaps not in the same manner, no they wouldn't be consumed in the madness like his mother had. His father wouldn't have to take their souls for that reason. Kid would do everything he could to make sure they had a long, happy life even if one day they decided they no longer wish to be by his side.

He shutters at the thought. He is so afraid of them leaving, of their death, and of loving them far too much. Their differences are far too much. Patti the innocent girl with a scarier side to her, Liz the outgoing thug from Brooklyn, and Kid the boy destined to uphold great order. By the time he is fully grown into the man he wishes to be, a person worth of such girls, they'll be long gone.

He knows this far too well. So, Kid loves them from afar. He hopes that they won't detect it in his soul as they resonate, the love that latterly hurts him. He turns back to give one more glance at the girls and realizes they're no longer there. Startled he sticks his whole upper body out the door ready to shout their names.

'Oh, great father,' he pleads in his head, 'pleases not yet. Don't…I know any minute they could die, but please…'

Just as he gets ready to call out their names Patti and Liz pull him outside. They hid to trick him into coming outside. After a moment of internal debate, Kid joins their odd dance and game. He enjoys the moment with them, but he knows one day it will end for good…

XXXX

Who realized it first? Was it Patti when she told Liz that Kid seemed sad? Was it when they finally resonated souls again and Liz could feel his distance? When did they truly know? Was it the way they'd noticed he looked at them slightly different, but couldn't put their fingers on it?

It didn't matter anymore because all the clues didn't matter. No, the words he just shouted at them were clear even as they fainted.

"Idiots!" He yelled, "I could have defended myself! You can't die on me! Please, Liz…Patti…" His voice broke a little as he whispered, "I love you. Don't leave me."

He let out a frustrated sob. They should know he could have healed from any of the attacks from the enemy. His body could take it! His heart and soul couldn't take this blow though. Seeing them, their bodies, lay there almost lifeless made him feel more than agony more than powerless.

XXXX

Two long excruciating weeks Liz and Patti had laid in those damn asymmetrical hospital beds. His body would have healed in hours, minutes even, if he had just taken the hit instead of them. Kid sat in between the two beds where Liz and Patti lay unconscious. He didn't care how many times he was asked to leave, he refused to move an inch. He was afraid of his father going behind his back and taking their souls.

'But father wouldn't do that.' Kid tried to convince himself.

He reached for Liz and Patti's hand. How he loathed being a reaper, being able to see their conflicted souls, and to be the reason they were bedridden. Kid wished to not be selfish and tell them as soon as they woke up that the three of them could no longer be partners for their own well, but he wouldn't and simply couldn't. However, if they choose to leave he wouldn't stop them.

"I'm sorry." Kid hoarsely said.

XXXX

"Accept it!" Liz yelled at him, "Don't walk away!"

Kid couldn't believe she could actually argue after just getting out of the hospital. He was half relieved. If only she wasn't requesting what she was. He began to walk up the stairs to go to his room. Liz groaned and pulled him by his collar.

Her eyes were fierce but full of so much desire and love.

"Death the Kid," She said in a low tone, "you either tell Patti and I those beautiful words again or I'll force them out of you. I won't let you go, not when I know you feel the same. I will not lose you."

He has so many retorts, so many reasons for her not to love him, and he can't actually speak them aloud. Kid doesn't understand why he is so speechless. Perhaps he'd be able to speak better had Patti not tackled him and kissed him.

XXXX

Kid knows one day it will all end. He'll suffer more in the end, but they wish to be with him. They're happy with him. He is a large part of their happiness and how can he deny them joy? Patti and Liz try to distract him from those dark thoughts he has, but they're only distractions and they can't change the truth.

Every moment they had with him was joy, laughter, and love.

Every moment he had with them was bittersweet, amusement, and love.


End file.
